The Girl
by Nightlover2
Summary: When Jaden starts acting strange the gang starts looking for answer. Then they found out Jaden has a girlfriend and a huge secret he has been keeping from them.Will they handle the secrets he kept from them.
1. Chapter 1

The Girl?!

Chapter 1

Jaden's POV

Alexis, Syrus, and Hassleberry were going back to the Red Dorm after class. Syrus said "It's weird I don't see Jaden that much anymore. Did you see him?'' The other two agree then Alexis said

"You know that every time we get tests or homework back he always stuffs it in his notebook after taking a peek at it.''

Meanwhile Jaden said "It's really awesome how you help me study for tests and check my homework Jenny.'' smiling at her. Jenny said " It's okay. I don't want my boyfriend to fail.'' Then Jaden look at his watch(3:35) "O man I have to get back to the Red Dorm before the gang does.'' picking up his backpack and helping Jenny packing up her things.

Jenny kiss Jaden on his cheek and then he left. Back at the Red Dorm Alexis, Syrus ,Hassleberry ,Chazz ,Atticus and Bastion were in Syrus and Hassleberrys' room( also Jaden's room). Around 5:00 , Jaden sneaked inside his room and when he put his bag down he turn around and jump when he saw the gang staring at him. Jaden was smiling when he said "Hey guys whats up?''.

Then Alexis said " O lets see you were supposed to come two hours ago." Chazz spoke up " I took the libertary of checking your notebook.'' holding up his notebook. "Hey!'' said Jaden he was stepping forward but Syrus and Hassleberry stopped him in his tracks. Then Bastion said " We found a bunch tests and homework that have been graded with 100s or As.'' holding a stack of papers in in his hands. ''Jay Jay are you in there?" said a voice. Jaden was about to speak but Bastion covered his mouth.

Then a girl came in she was a pretty Obelisk with long brown hair she had soft brown eyes just like Jaden's. Her eyes look like they were in shock. "Hey what are you doing to my boyfriend!" she yell. She look really piss off.

Chapter 2

Jaden's POV

Alexis, Syrus, Hassleberry, Chazz, Atticus and Bastion look like they were they were about faint. "Hey guys are you okay?" ask Jaden looking worry. " WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND.'' scream Syrus, Hassleberry, Atticus, Chazz, and Bastion. Alexis remain quiet, then she started walking towards Jaden and start yelling in his face " Why didn't tell us?!''. To much of their surprise Jaden yell back "I knew you would react like this!" then the pretty Obelisk spoke up " Jaden you and your friends are needed in the Chancellor Sheppard's office."

"K thanks Jenny and guess what I just remember that my mom will send us a cake for our aniversy next month." said Jaden with a smile that will make you melt. " C'mon let's go." said Jaden leading the way to Chancellor Sheppard's office with Jenny at the front of the pack. They were quiet until they got to the office. Then they hear yelling "What the hell you mean we can't see our son Sheppard!" Then Jaden sigh and said "Well let's go inside and see why mom is really pissed."

. Alexis, Syrus, Hassleberry, Chazz, Atticus and Bastion was shock to know the woman they just heard was actually Jaden's mother. Then Jaden walk over the door and push it open and there they saw a woman on the screen looking rather piss.

She had long brown hair with ocean blue eyes. "Hey Mom cool it I'm here!" yelled Jaden. Then both Jaden's mom and the Chancellor turn around to see Jaden and the others at the door. "O my baby there you are you okay?" ask his mother looking relieve and worried. "I'm okay what happen?" said Jaden looking worried since he saw his mother's face.

"Jaden I need you and Jenny to come home right now. We need you to come home right please." said Jaden's mother looking she was about to cry. Jaden saw this and sigh "K mon I will come home tonight." looking sad. His mother hang up and Jaden turn around and said "Chancellor can me and Jenny go home please?".

Chapter 3

Sheppard's POV

I saw the sadness between Jaden and his mother. Then Jenny ask out of nowhere "So can we go home?" she ask me. All eyes were on me the spotlight was on me. I answered "Yes you and Jaden can go home for two weeks." Both Jenny and Jaden smiled and Jenny jumped into Jaden's arms and he start twirling her around. I smiled at this sight.

Jaden's POV

We were both so happy that Sheppard is letting us go home. "Chancellor we will leave tonight." I told him after I put Jenny down. He nod and then the gang was looking at me like they never saw me before. Before I could answer Jenny start pulling me toward the door for we could pack.

Alexis look like she was about to say something but we ran out the room before she could speak. We head toward the Slifer's Dorm for I could pack first since it won't take us long. Then we head towards the Obelisk Girl's Dorm for Jenny could pack.

I waited outside the dorm since boys are not allow to enter the girl's dorm. Then Jenny came out with a Duel Academy's backpack like me and she said "Ready?" I nod then we head toward the docks.

Before we went aboard I ask "You ready?" Jenny nod. "WELL YOU ARE NOT LEAVING WITHOUT US!!!!!!!" yell a voice. We turn around to see the person who yell was Chazz with Alexis, Syrus, Hassleberry, Atticus, and Bastion with bags too. I started to get mad "No you are staying here." Then boom! They all started to yell at me about they are coming no matter what I say. I finally had enough and yell "FINE YOU CAN COME BUT YOU HAVE TO LISTEN TO ME NO MATTER WHAT. GOT IT!?" that make everybody shut up.

They all agree and nod. I finally calm down and start walking under deck with everybody following me. I sat down and Jenny sat down next to me holding my hand smiling. Then I look up and saw all my friends looking like at me like I was crazy, and I said "what?" Then Atticus said "Jayman we didn't know you have a girlfriend." then I was about to answer but Alexis spoke before I could "Yeah how did you two meet?" "Well….."

Flashback

**I was walking around campus, looking for someone to duel. Then I notice a girl getting push around by some guys. "Hey leave me around!" "No give me some sugar sweetie." said the guy with the blonde hair looking like he was 35 years old. "No leave me alone you pig." I throw a rock at the guy and yell "Hey old guy pick someone your age!" He turn around looking really pissed off. We started fighting and I won. I walk toward the girl. She look around my age she was really pretty. "Thank you" she pull me into a hug and start crying "That guy wouldn't leave me alone for weeks" she cried. Then we start spending time together during the summer. Then the summer was about over and she told me that she would have to go back to Duel Academy. I was shocked because I told her that I go to Duel Academy. Then we started dating when we went into our 2nd year.**

End Flashback

When I was finish everybody's jaw except Jenny was touching the ground. "You two have been dating for a whole year without anybody knowing." said Syrus. "Yup" I answered. We stay quiet till we heard a voice. "This is your Caption speaking we are docking right now."

The gang was shock to be there so early. We left the dock and got our bags. "Hey how we going to your house Jaden?" ask Alexis looking around. With that the others start looking around too. Then I and Jenny start chuckling then they look at us confused. "Hey Slacker and Slackette why are you laughing at us?" ask Chazz looking confused like Alexis. I pull out my phone and started dialing. "Who are you calling Jaden?" ask Atticus. I answer

" You'll see." looking please. I dial a number and was listening to the ring. "Hello Yuki's residence how can I help you" ask a voice. "Hey James Guess what I am back" I answer. You could hear from the other side cheering "Master Jaden where are you for I can pick you up in the limo, what limo do me to drive in." ask James. I answer " The limo with my sports I hadn't play them in a long time." looking excited. "I will pick you up in 5 minutes." Then he hang up. When I was done talking Jenny was gleaming with pride and the gang's jaws was almost touching the ground.

Then Jenny broke the silenced by asking "So when James coming with the limo?" "5 minutes" I answer. She nodded. Alexis was the first to break out of shock " Your rich?" Both me and Jenny nod. Before any of them could say anything. "WHOO HOO!!!!!!!"A limo drive over everybody heads.

Everybody except me and Jenny started yelling. Brotherly protection Atticus ran to Alexis to protect her, she was yelling since she was scared. Then I say " Bet you 5 bucks he will mess up." "O you are on." said Jenny and everybody thought we were crazy. Then the limo crash a few feet away from us. Jenny and me start laugh and I say" You owe me 5 bucks." Jenny grumble something and dug a crumbled 5 dollars, and hand it to me. "Hey no love for me?!" yelled a voice. We all turn around from to the limo we saw a guy around 25 year old that was kinda old with brown hair crawling out the limo. Me an Jenny started laughing and Jenny said whiling laughing "Of course we love you James."

We ran over there to James he give both of us a hug and said "You too are going up so fast." pretending to wipe a tear, then start laughing. "Hey Jaden can you explain cause we are confuse!!!!" yell Syrus looking like he was about to faint. Then I yell back "Sure but first let's go to the mansion!"

Then the gang ran up to us and Atticus said "Dude how the limo is all destroyed." The rest agree except me, Jenny, and James and I say "You will go to my house in the limo while me and Jenny go in my motorcycle and listen to whatever James say." Then I turn around to face James and say "

Please don't mess up my friends." Then while James was getting my motorcycle out Chazz scream out "YOU HAVE A MOTORCYCLE SLACKER!!!" I turn to him and nod. The gang look at me surprise they thought I would be piss. A few minutes later, James wheel over the motorcycle and some clothes. I took of my jacket and so did Jenny then we put on the bike jackets and gloves. Finally we put on the helmets we saw James open the door to the gang and the piled in there fast.

After he close the door I said "Follow me ." He nodded and went inside the limo. Jenny start holding me when I turn it on. I went really fast and but James easily caught up with me since he knows my ideas. Every time we stop people start waving at us and someone yell "Hey guess what Domino City the Prince and Princess are back, then everybody started cheering so we start laughing and waving. But bad enough for me James had the limos' windows down they heard everything and I was dead meat.

James's POV

I follow Jaden and Jenny. I thought "Man those two are growing up so much since while they were gone." I was taken out of my thoughts when I heard someone yell "Hey guess what Domino City the King and Queen are back!" I just start laughing then a voice with a cold edge said "The what are back, James."

Then I said "O O O I am not going to be part in this. You all just wait till Jaden answers your questions."By the way who are you?" I ask by the look on their faces it was a bad thing to say. Then the short guy with blue hair was the first one tobreak out of shock and said "What do you mean you don't know who we are."looking sad. It was akward "Um sorry, am I suppose to know you?"I said. Then the boy ith pump-out guns said "We are Jaden's best friends."

I stop the limo when the stoplight turn the red and start laughing."O thats rich real rich."I said wiping a tear away frommy eye. Then the girl wtih blonde hair pop a vein looking really mad "What do you mean that's rich?" I answer back with a tiny bit of fear "Because your not Jaden's best 's best friends are Max, Tea, Joey, Yugi,Tristen,Seto,Mokuba ,Paige,Paris,and his girlfriend Jenny.

When I was done listen Jaden's best friends I saw Jaden's friends from Duel Academy jaws were almost touching the limo's were all quiet till we reach the mansion. When they left the limo and saw the mansion everybody fainted.I sweatdrop and said "This is gonna be an interesting two weeks."

Jaden's POV

I was back home. I thought I would never been happier. Then me and Jenny finally reach our destination home. I type in a password for me and James could enter. I park in the back but left Jenny with James .When I came back I find Everybody except James and Jenny on the floor."Um guys what happen to them?" pointing at them. "O the same reaction everybody gets whenthey see your house." said Jenny giving me a kiss on the cheek.

Then I took water from my bottle and dump it on them to wake them up. Chazz woke up first "What was that for?" Everybody said the same thing when they woke up and found out they were wet. "Hey Master Jaden I will see you later your mother wants me to get something from the store." said James bowing to me and left in a tinier car.

Narrative's POV

Before anybody could say anything from the mansion, the huge doors started opening and there was a turn around to see the stampede, they saw a woman who was Jaden's mom since they saw her on the video chat, a woman around Jaden'mom age with long blonde hair, two men look like twins they had brown hair,but the one wearing a red shirt had brown eyes,the other one had a blue shirt on had green eyes, a boy around 5 had dirty blonde hair but ocean blue eyes, a boy around 14 had the same color hair and eyes as Jaden, girl twins had black hairin pigtails and ponytails look around 7, and a girl around 15 had a light brown hair with hair goes to her shoulders.

Jaden was smiling and yell "HEY YUKI'S I AM BACK!!!!!!!!" Before the gang could say something something to Jaden he was hug-tackled to the ground. First the 5-year old then the twin girls, then the 14-year old,then the 15-year year old, and then all of the adults too.

Jaden started laughing and said "It's great to see you Mom, Dad, Uncle Harry, Aunt Annie,Dani,Michelle,Shelly,Nick,and Jake." Then Jaden look around and pouted "Where is Rebeca,Zack,and Cody?" Jaden's dad who was wearing a red shirt said"They left on vacation, they are coming back tomorrow." "Awesome." "Guys these are my and Jenny's new friends from Duel Academy."stoping to point at them.

"This is Alexis and Atticus Rhodes, Chazz Princeton,Bastion Misawa,Syrus Truesdale, and Hassleberry." and "Guys this is my part of my family" they look at him confuse who have a family this big and say it's a part" "This my mom Jay Yuki and my dad Chris Yuki. My uncle Harryand his wife Annie and their kids Jake(5year old), and Dani (girl). Here is my little brother and sisters Nick Michelle, and Shelly.

"Rebeca is my older sister and Zack is her husband and Cody is their we enter the house Mom said "There is a surprise for you and Jenny in the kitchen." and on that note Jaden and Jenny ran inside with the gang following them took like 5 minutes to get in the kitchen since the house was huge.

Jaden and Jenny were outside the kitchen with the gang panting behind them "How you guys not tired?" ask Atticus sweating. Jenny answered for us "If you been here long enough you get use to it." Jaden smiled and said "Let's go inside!"Jaden went inside first and yell "Why the fuck you guys are here?"

Jenny went inside and said the same thing. The gang went inside and saw Yugi Moto,Seto and Mokoba Kaiba, Tea Gardener,Joey Wheeler,Tristen Joe,and some other kids they don't know. Alexis spoke up and yell "Jaden Yuki you better have a reasonable explation to say to us!!!" Everybody turn to Jaden who just say "O crap."

Chapter 4

Jaden's POV

I was stuck Alexis and the gang had back me up into a corner she puff "Well?" I give up. "Fine I will tell you but first lets go to my Yug would you do me a favor and tell Wing Kurbioh (yours) that thanks for the confindence."I say. Yugi nod.

I lead everyone to an elevator there was two and Atticus ask why there was a elevator in my house. Me and Yugi smiled and said "My room is the biggest room in the whole house and it has awesome view." I divided everybody into two groups me, Jenny,and the gang while Yugi and others use the other one.

We all stay quiet, then finally we got there. We stay outside myroom until others were here too. Then Yugi and Joey was running in front of the pack. Then I turn to my room and open the door and said "Don't touch anything got it.?" they nodded and went inside.

Everybody went inside first then I went last and thought this going intesting two weeks. When I went inside my friends were staring everywhere it was huge it had an balocony a huge bathroom, there was pictures everywhere of Jaden and the others when they were younger on one side of a wall and it was huge.

We sat down in some of the chairs that was around the table. I said "Okay what do you want to know?" that was a bad move the gang started yelling questions like how do you know the king of games and other things. I lost it "EVERYBODY SHUT UP RIGHT NOW!" that made them be quiet. "One at a time Alexis you go first and Yugi you and the others could help too." He and the others nodded. Alexis took a deep breath and said"Ok how do you know Yugi and the others?"

I turn to Yugi and nodded and he knew he would be answering this one "Alexis you see, that one time we were all walking through the city at night,then a gang attack us we thought were dead then Jaden came in and fight all them. I also not talking about dueling and there was like twenty guys and Jaden beat them up." Then Kaiba continue "We were thankful what he did but we were hurt so Jaden took us home and heal us with no we start talking to him and hanging out with him then we became his best friends with Paige and Paris." Then finally Joey said "Paige(the girl with long blue hair) is Jaden's ex but still his best friend that is a girl and Paris is her sister and Jaden's second best friend."

Then all eyes went on me and I said "What?Never mind next person is Syrus." " How are you rich Jaden? We never heard your name in the newspaper or t.v. before." I sigh and said " My family owns Dream Island and we are related to Pegaues and we get a part of the money he gets" But before I could finish someone yell "Hey Mattie get your stinking ass down stairs for practice!" I yell back "No way I am going to be your ass back home." as I run downstairs laughing.

Gang's POV

We saw Jaden run downstairs laughing. Tea said"Well then Yugi you get Jaden and I will Jesse." Atticus ask" What are you two talking about?" "Well you see Jaden's friend Jesse is here which means that those two will fight in the workout room and always get hurt and we patch them up" said Yugi. Chazz woke up and said" What all these pictures for?" Trisiten said" You see Jaden knows Hip hop, karate, twa kwan do,and the state national gutiarest. These are some of the hundred pictues and awads he won over the years." looking really proud.

This was going to be an interesting two weeks the GX gang is going to have.


	2. Chapter 2

Narrative's POV

Yugi was about to say something else till they heard a "AAAHHH please have mercy on us!!!" and it sounded like Jaden. Everybody sweat drop and ran downstairs to find Jaden and a boy with teal hair covering their eyes like they saw something they shouldn't of seen.

They turn around to find a women around her mid 20's kissing a guy the same age as her. Then they heard someone fighting they turn around again to find the Jaden and his twin disappear. Alexis scream "Jaden Yuki you better show your ass here in 5 seconds before I tell your girlfriend what you did." Back in a flash Jaden was on his knees begging to Alexis not to tell

. "Man Jaden whatever you did Jen is going to get mad." the bushy teal hair boy coming in the room pointing to Jenny looking like she was about to go boom "JADEN TAKOTA YUKI YOU BETTER TELL ME WHAT DID YOU DID OR LESS!" she scream.

Yugi and the others took a step back leaving the gx gang confused. "Um well you see sweetie is that…" He was stop by the boy with teal blue hair yelling "Stop I want to get comfy every time you start off like that something is going to happen." then he brought a chair and so did Yugi and the others leaving the gang more confused.

"Now begin this is getting good." said Joey then being slap by the back of his head by Tea and Yugi. "Well you see I almost got kick out of duel Academy." said Jaden looking more scared with each passing moment.

Then Jenny started turning red and started yelling at Jaden with all her might "Why you idiot remind me why I can't kill you for being the stupidest person alive!" Jaden answer quickly "Because you don't want to go to jail and you love me.." added with a smile. He took Jenny's hands and kissed them and said "You know you love." "I guess and besides someone need to watch you from getting in trouble and those guys(pointing to Yugi Joey and the others) are bad stalkers." "Yeah I agree with you on that Jen they suck at stalking." The gx gang look confused at the blue hair boy. He saw and said " By the way I'm Jesse Jesse Anderson." They were too shock to talk but Syrus broke out of it first "Are you Jaden's twin?" With that note both of them start laughing. Then both them got up and said together "No but we get that lot." smirking when they were finish.

"They always ask that questions ." they said together. "By the way what does Jenny mean they are bad stalkers?" ask Syrus looking really confused by that statement. Jenny started explaining while Jaden and Jesse were laughing at Yugi, Joey, and the other since they were turning red. "You see we all known that Jaden gets into trouble easily right?" everybody nodded and Jaden said " Hey I resent that mark." Jenny giggle and kiss him on the cheek which made Alexis on the inside really mad. She knew that Jaden was taken but couldn't help but feel jealous at that sight. Jenny continue "So the family and I agree that one of them watches Jaden at all times.

But those asses over there got lazy and decided that Kaiba and Mokuba would watch him by the security cameras all over duel academy." Yugi said "Hey we got bored and I got sick so blame them." pointing at others then they all started fighting and Jaden, Jesse, and Jenny look at each other and sigh "this gota be interesting." Jaden and Jesse look at each other and "Alpha?" ask Jaden and Jesse replied with "Alpha." both of them took a deep breath and yell " EVERYBODY SHUT UP OR WE TIE YOU UP AND MAKE YOU GO IN OUR FORT!"

On that note everybody stop fighting and looking scared now that Jaden and Jesse are back home together no one could expect the things could happen. Jenny smiled and said " Let's walk around town we could catch up while you guys see the sights." everybody grumbled yes Jaden took Jenny's hand and kiss her cheek and said "aahh mi amor." Jenny blush while Jesse said "Get a room you two." everybody walk out of the house and saw James outside with the limo. James look around and said "Hey Jaden I see that all of you are going to see the sights for your new best friends" he said while using air quotes best friends. That made Syrus really mad "Why is it hard to believe that we are Jaden's best friends. We are

right Jay?" everybody turn to the spot where Jaden was but he wasn't there then they heard a "WHOO!" and saw Jaden and Jesse on motorcycles racing in the air, then Jaden yell " I won!" "This time." Jesse grumbled. Jaden Jesse we are leaving now!" yell Jenny looking really pissed. They got off the motorcycle and Jaden yell "James please clean it up for me?" James nodded and said "Yes before Jenny will kill you." looking like he was about to laughing.

Alexis's POV

I saw Jaden and Jesse got off the motorcycles, and it amazed me how Jaden ask James to do something and he didn't complain about doing it. He and Jesse ran over to us then Jaden kiss Jenny full on the lips and I and gang were shock. But Yugi, Joey Tea, Jesse, and the others were not affected by this and Seto said "You two need to get a room." Then Jaden pulled away leaving Jenny with a tiny bit of blush on her cheeks. "K let's go first walk around town." said Jaden holding Jenny's hand. I had a tiny bit of jealously when Jaden hold Jenny's hand. I never thought I would have a crush on Jaden. I follow Jaden, Jesse, and Jenny then Yugi and the others follow and then the gang follow. Domino City was beautiful.

It had shops on every street, and lots of teens on the street. We were all walking in silence until someone jump in front of Jaden. She look around 45 years old she had a dueling monsters shirt of Jaden and wearing faded blue jeans. "Are my eyes playing tricks on me? Are the King and Queen are back in Dream Island?" I look confused while the gang was looking around Chazz spoke up and said "Who are the King and Queen everybody keep talking about and why someone keep mentioning that?"

The gang and I look at Yugi and the others to explain it but all I saw Joey and Jesse poking Jaden in the back, Seto grinning like a manic while shaking his head, Tea, Paige, and Paris started giggling like crazy, and while the rest look at Jaden and with a smirk on their faces.

Then I saw something I never saw before Jaden was ….BLUSHING. Chazz said "Well are you going to tell us or what?" Jaden and Jenny look at each into each others eyes like they were talking and then Jenny nodded and Jaden turn to Yugi and nodded. Yugi look like he understood what Jaden and Jenny were nodding. "Well you see Jaden and Jenny are so popular in Dream Island they are often call King and Queen." said Yugi like waiting for a bomb could explode any second. Chazz, Syrus, Hassleberry, Atticus ,and Bastion started laughing and when they were done Atticus pull a tear away from his eye and said "No really whats the secret?" Seto stop grinning and look serious and said "That is the secret you morons."

Jesse's POV

I saw Seto looking really serious and I said "Let's start showing you around town." They nodded and I turn to Jaden who lip talk "Nice save." I mouth back "Thanks." we walk around town, Jaden was holding hands with Jenny who was leaning on him smiling and talking to Yugi and Tea. Jaden was talking to me and the little guy with blue hair and glasses I think his name was Syrus. Jaden suddenly pointed to a building. I knew this was going to be an interesting day for everybody.

Narrative's POV

Jaden pointed to a building and everybody look at the sign and Chazz read "Dream middle school. What is so important about this place?" That really tick Jaden off and said " This was like the best school in the world after Duel Academy!" The gang was shock by his outburst like that and then Jenny step in and said "Sorry about that Jaden sometimes act like that if you mess with our school. Now Jaden be good and I will let you cook fur us tonight ." With that Jaden said " I'll will be good." looking excited. Atticus said "You can cook Jay man?" looking confused just like the rest. "Yes he can." answer Seto looking protective at the moment.

The gang drop the subject that Jaden can cook for now. Alexis just thought of something and said "Hey what do you mean your school you are all 15 right." (talking to Jaden, Jesse, Jenny, Paris, and Paige) They all answer except Jaden trying to hide behind Joey but fail. She turn to Jaden and said "Well?" "Um you see the school is a high school too, and I kind of already graduated before I went to duel academy and I already have a college degree." looking really scared.

Then the gang turn to each other then started laughing so hard that they were on the sidewalk and people that were walking by stop to stare at them. Jaden and Jenny went in front of them and said "Mess with them you mess with us." looking really serious both of them. They all look really scared and said "Yes King and Queen." they all ran away. The gang stop laughing and Bastion said "No really what's the secret?" That hit a nerve in Jesse, Jenny, Seto, and Yugi they all look serious and start glaring at Bastion.

"It's the truth" said Jesse looking really pissed off at this. Jaden went between them and said "Guys it's okay they don't believe and I really don't care what anybody thinks anyway. They calm down, but still looking really piss. Then a lady that was short with brown hair that went to her shoulders that look around 30 came out of the building and saw Jaden and Jenny she yell out " O my how are my favorite ex students and King and Queen doing here today I thought you were in Duel Academy?" Jaden and Jenny saw her and start running to her they both give her a big hug. Both of them yell " Its great to see you too !"

The gang look confused at the sight while everybody else just start laughing at their confusen. What was going on? The gang was thinking of.


	3. Chapter 3

" how has the school been without me and Jenny?" ask Jaden looking happy at the sight of his old teacher. just smile, she was 5 feet tall and have brown hair. She have a smile of a five year old. "Oh normal but none of the student have the spark like you and Jenny had here." answer looking a little bit sad.

Then the gang came over, Jesse, Paige, and Paris bow their heads in respect and said "Hello Sensei." just giggle "You know I don't like to be call out in public just Rose." Jesse rubs the back of his head and said "You know it's weird to call you Rose."

Rose then turn to the Gx gang "oh hello who are you?" "I'm Alexis Rhodes and this is my Brother Atticus. This is Syrus, Hassleberry, Bastion, and Chazz. We are Jaden's best friends." said Alexis. But then , Jenny, Jesse and everybody else started laughing till some tears came out, but the gang and Jaden who eyes were focus on the ground. "Why is it hard to believe we are Jaden's best friends!" yell Syrus looking a little piss.

"Yeah can someone tell me-" yell Hassleberry but was interrupted by someone yelling they turn around to see an old man around 60 with a bullhorn " The King and Queen are back." and keep repeating and repeating. "Principal Rox!" yell Jaden and Jenny rush up to the old man. He scoop them up in a big hug while Gx gang just look confused and everyone else just smile. Jesse raise up his right hand and count back " 5..4..3..2..1.!" "Jaden! Jenny! Queen! King! They are back!" yell voices.

Then the ground started to rumble, then a bunch of little kids came out of nowhere and start hugging them. Jenny gives them hugs and kisses them on their nose and Jaden ruffle their hair and picks them up. The Gx gang just look at them in shock, they never knew Jaden was and still this popular The others just chuckle "Hey come on I will give you the whole tour." said Paris showing them an empty hallway.

"What about Jenny and Jaden?" ask Syrus looking at his best friend differently "Don't worry they will find us." said Jesse. "Are you sure it's all right to go through the school without letting someone know?" Then Jesse, Paris, and Paige start giggling, and that made Chazz pissed. "What the hell is so funny?" yell Chazz "Oh it's so funny because we don't need permission." said Jesse looking amused.

"Why not?" ask Atticus, "We are the bosses around here with the principal and vice principal. The kids here will listen to us no matter what. So then Principal Rox made us like the Kids principals." answer Paige. The gang just follow them. Jaden and Jenny were too busy with the kids they didn't know that they left. Jesse, Paige, and Paris lead the Gx gang while Yugi and the others were in the back. " You see these classrooms are all the elementary kids. ." said Jesse.

Then they went up and the gang was just plain shock. The hallways had lockers with different designs, people reading books, some people playing music, and some were singing. "Hey Jesse! Paris Paige! There you are!" said a voice. They all turn around to see two teenager boys, one of them have a cowboy hat and carrying a crocodile on his back. The other one look like he is in the army. Jesse just grin while Paige and Paris start waving and yelling "Jim!" "Axle!" "Who are they?" ask Syrus.

"Oh they are Jim Crook( pointing to the cowboy hat wearing one) and Axle Brodie ( pointing at the serious one). They are ours' best friends too." answer Jesse. Then Jim and Axle walk over to them, Paige and Paris hug them and then switch while Jesse just high five them.

"Axle and Jim meet Alexis, Atticus, Syrus, Hassleberry, Chazz, Bastion, Blaire, and Zane, Jaden's new (sniggered) best friends." said Seto. Jim and Axle just started laughing at 'Jaden's new best friends'. "Well come on there's going to be an announcement and everyone suppose to come." said Jim pointing to the door They all nodded, Jesse, Paige , Paige , Jim ,and Axle lead everyone out the door to the lunch room. It was so big that in just one table it fit everyone and still had some leftover seats. They all look over to the front and saw the Principal going to talk.

"Now now students I have very good news, you all know that our King and Queen Jaden and Jenny went to Duel Academy to reach their dream.(They all started cheering)Well they are back and going to sing us one of their best songs. Now give it up for Jaden and Jenny!" cheer the Principal. He quickly move out of the way leaving the stage empty and everyone was quiet. Chazz whisper "Why are we quiet?" Everyone just shush him.

Then music started playing and Paige was suddenly on the stage singing " Na, na na na na you are the music in me. You know the words once upon a time make you listen there's a reason. When you dream there's a chance you find a little laughter or happy ever after."

Jenny and Jaden jump from above her and Paige disappear while Jenny and Jaden started singing " Your Harmony to the melody its echoing inside my head. A single voice above the noise. Like a common thread hmm your pulling me. When I hear my favorite song I know we belong . Oooh you are the music in me." and everyone started cheering for two seconds and stop.

The kids stand up and wave their hands in the air. Paige found her way back to the gang the were smiling at her, but Jesse and Paris give her a hug. "When Jaden can sing?" ask Syrus looking shock like the rest of the Gx gang and Jaden and Jenny stop singing.

Everyone started cheering and Jenny and Jaden bow and Jaden give Jenny a kiss on her forehead and she blush. He start laughing and look like he was having the time of his life. That left the Gx gang thinking "What secrets is he keeping from us and do we know the real jaden?" is the question that was running in the Gx gang's heads

Jaden's POV

I thought of idea to have a little laugh I took out my phone and text Jesse "Bring the gang." before anyone notice I had a phone on me. I look to the crowd to see Jesse, Paige, Paris, and Yugi pulling my friends next to the stage.

Everyone was still cheering so I grab Jenny's hand so she can look at me. She turn around looking confuse and I whisper "Start singing Naturally, I have surprise for the gang." She smile and nodded. Jenny raise her hand which made the crowd be quiet and said "Im going to sing one of your favorites songs. Hit it Charlie."How to choose to express yourself it's all your own and I can tell. It comes naturally It comes naturally." While she sings I jump off the stage towards Jesse, and the others.

"Hey guys did you like our little performance?" I ask. "First of all (hit Jaden on the head) and second of all what else are you hiding from us?" said Alexis looking really pissed. "First come on everyone go on the stage with me." I said leading the groupwith Jesse on to te stage. Jenny was finishing her song "Everything you do, it comes naturally." she finish with a huge smile.

Narrative's Pov

When Jenny was finish, the crowd went nuts with the clapping and the cheering. "Now the last thing we are going to do for you before we going to leave is introduce you to my new friends from Duel Academy come out guys!" yell Jaden into the mike. Jenny, Paige, Paris, Jesse, Yugi, and Joey push the Gx gang onto the stage.

Jenny yell "Give it up for Alexis, Atticus, Syrus, Bastion, Hassleberry, and Chazzfrom duel academyy." Then the crowd exploded with cheers with applause. The Gx gang blush and start waving, Jaden and Jesse smiled "Now it's time to leave." The crowd boo and groan "Don't worry. We will be back tomorrow but with Jesse, Paige, Paris, Jim, and Axle. Good night." yell Jaden leadin the group with Jenny and Paris on his left and Jesse and Paige on his right leaving the stage. The gang follow them leaving the school making their way to the limo for a interesting night.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry I didn't update soon but school is a disaster right now.

But for the story Im giving you three choices

Start the story all over again and fix it

Continue it

Just delete it


End file.
